It makes all kind
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: -Drabbles- Things are never allowed to just be easy. (Mangaquest, Haughty, Fatherly, Oldrival)


**Disclaimer: I just play with them.**

**Note: Instead of focusing my stories, I update another one. Well, it can be very troublesome. **

**English isn't my born language, and this drabble is completely random. No beginning and no ending. And I'm not sure if it is enough to be entitled "shipping". And the title is... random, too.  
**

**Title: It makes all kind**

**Genre: General.**

* * *

1. Mangaquestshipping – Spoon.

She guessed she shouldn't have been surprised, seeing it was Gold, after all.

"Gold."

"Yes?" The hatcher looked at her, blinking. But she wasn't fooled, he was smirking for God-knew-what reason.

"Why aren't you using a spoon?"

He glanced at his bowl of cake, and then at his strawberry-coated finger. He shrugged:

"I couldn't find one."

"For God's sake, Gold, a spoon is somewhere in kitchen. You are just being lazy."

"I said I couldn't find one."

"So you're eating your cake with your finger." The obvious in her statement made it clear: her husband was an immature idiot.

"Yes. For your information, Crystal, I was sleepy and tired when I found a cake."

Crystal narrowed her eyes as Gold pointedly ignored his wife. She was just being overly serious, and he could deal with it. As he guessed, the catcher let out of a sigh, holding out a spoon. She was eating a cake for breakfast, too.

"You can use mine."

She was turned down, however, with a grin on his face:

"Honestly, Crys, I expected better from you."

"What?"

"Come on, you only need to kiss me right now."

She stared at him oddly. It took her a minute to understand what he meant. But slowly, a smile appeared in her face.

"Really? And I thought it would be more romantic if we shared an indirect kiss."

* * *

2. Haughtyshipping – Chess Board.

Platinum dropped her bishop in front of his face, much to Pearl's dismay. He groaned, stared at the chess board on which very little black was left.

What had made him play with chess with the lady at the first place. True, he had been bored, but had he been _that _bored? Plus, his opponent remained silent from the beginning.

Honestly, what had he done?

He glanced at her, asked the same question for several times (he'd lost count)

"Why do you have to be so smart, missy?"

He swore he had heard her sigh, but knowing Platinum, she would have pretend not to do anything.

"I believe it's not my fault." And she repeated the same answer.

Why was he positive that she was going easy on him? But he wasn't going to let her do whatever she wanted, he would at least make a brilliant move before he lost!

Second went by, and…

"I got your queen!" He exclaimed, grinned at her. It didn't take him two seconds to know how stupid he was.

Platinum, impassive as ever, moved her knight. She said:

"Checkmate."

Silence.

"No way…"

"I believe that I won, Pearl."

And he only did what they always did by saying:

"Is it possible to beat you in chess?"

"It's up to you."

* * *

3. Fatherlyshipping – Freedom.

She didn't know how, when, and why. It was like her daily routine. Every morning she looked at the sky, she saw him. He was flying and soaring through the clouds on his Skarmory, reveling in the feeling of wind on his face and sunlight in his eyes. Up here, forgotten by Earth, simply living in the sky, this is where _he was_ free.

She thought like that, and then chuckled bitterly to herself.

Well, wasn't it the thing they had always looked for, to escape from their fathers' shadow? There were too many expectations and pressure, and Janine considered that it was a miracle that she hadn't run away.

And naturally, he would saw her, the dark purple figure caught his eyes. He saw her from high above, hovering beneath a cloud.

And everytime Falkner landed in front of her, she greeted him casually:

"Good morning."

It had been her daily routine, there was nothing to be surprised at.

* * *

4. Oldrivalshipping – Cat

Green groaned in frustration, glaring up at Blue, who didn't faze at all despite. She smiled brightly, hugging the cause of the injury in her arms. She had come into his Gym at the middle of his battle (not that he bothered, because his opponent was terribly weak), and dragged him out with her so-called reason "The weather is too nice to be inside."

And that was what happened. When she had pointed at the kitten up in the tree, he had wondered if she was crazy. It was a kitten, it could climb down. But she had even tried to scale the tree herself, in her skirt.

She had left him no choice, as usual.

He had easily climbed to the cat's place, but that creature didn't seem interested in being picked up. He had tempted to knock it out of the tree, because even catching a Pokemon wasn't that irritating. However, he had been kind suddenly as he managed to bundled the kitten under his arm and started climbing down. That ungrateful kitten liked that as it suddenly wriggled out of his hold and scratched his face. Green had stepped back in surprise, and there was no branch to assist his weight.

Not one freaking branch.

"Are you alright?" Blue asked.

"Now you ask?" He rose to his feet, switching his glare to the little devil that had quickly befriended with Blue. "I should have let that damn cat to get down on its own!"

"It's him, not it."

"Who cares?"

"Me, of course…" She paused. He suddenly got a bad feeling about that sudden silence. "Hey, Greenie…"

"What? And don't call me that!"

"Stand still." She was suddenly next to him, their faces was very dangerously close as he could feel her breathing on his nose. She was looking at him in curious. Few seconds later (Green felt like hours), she stepped backwards, gazing the kitten.

Finally, he found his ability to speak:

"What?"

"You and he… have the same eyes!"

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. Here, look at him! See his eyes." And Green met a pair of green orbs.

"Just the same color."

"No, the same eyes! I've decided, I'll call him Greenie #2"

"Forget it."

"Eh, I think your name is cute, right?" The cat suddenly meowed. "See? Even he agrees with me." With that, she hugged the kitten tighter.

Green twitched. She was being ridiculous, he didn't bother. And he hated that cat because it/he had scratched his face, not for it/he being hugged by Blue.

There was no way could he be jealous of a kitten.

**End.**

**Note:….. Ah, I see, Oldrivalshipping has the longest of all. And Haughtyshipping... nah, more like frienship... (I'm not a Haughtyshipping...)  
**

**Reviews. **


End file.
